Lemony Tarts
by Ayamekochan
Summary: A to Z lemon oneshots for IchiRuki. C for Closet: Ichigo's dirty dreams are getting in the way of his sleep recently.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! This is my first every lemon fanfic! And I have no idea how this went! Or even if it made any sense! I just wanted to see how my hand was at writing out lemons! Maybe it sucks or maybe it was too much, I don't know, but I hope it was alright. As the title sort of says these are all lemon fanfics from A to Z. It's all IchiRuki too. I've always wanted to do an A to Z thing, so I thought why not lemons? So here is the first chapter! I hope it didn't suck that bad, and I hope you guys enjoy it! So pretty please tell me how with is! I would really like to know how my first lemon went! But please don't be too mean!

Pretty please read and review! Much it appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

P.S. I'm sorry for my suckish grammar errors and if the characters are occ! But I hope you guys like this anyway!

/

Lemony Tarts

Chapter 1: A for Alcohol

"Hey Strawberry, you know you shouldn't be drinking! It's bad for you!"

A very flustered female voice hollered at him over the loud beating techno music. The said Strawberry scowled into his drink before turning around in the swiveling chair he was seated in, to look at the pint sized midget that was standing before him, in all her angry short glory. Her hands laid flat on her small hips as she glared at him with her dark violet pools that she declared were her eyes. Ichigo had always declared that they were just pools of deep pools of dangerous water that could probably kill someone if she looked at them for too long. Her glossed rosy lips were pressed together in a thin line, as if she were contemplating whether to smack the drink right out if his hands or not.

Ichigo and Rukia had come to a very popular bar that Rangiku had just been begging for them to go with her and their friends. The Busty Blonde claimed that they had been working way too hard and they needed to loosen up, as a prodigy surgeon and an extremely gifted lawyer, the two needed a break from the mountains of paper work for Rukia, and the buckets of blood for Ichigo. So here they were at the Hueco Mundo Bar with a hefty group of friends.

"Drinking isn't that bad, it's only bad if you make stupid decisions, Midget." Ichigo scowled at her before taking another sip of the robust concoction that Renji had bought for him, as a payment for fixing the broken arm he got while chasing down a criminal last month.

"Yeah, Rukia, I bet if you had some you'd loosen up more!" A bright red pineapple haired man said as he looked at her from over her boyfriend's shoulder. Renji gave her a wicked grin before yelling over the music to a bartender who was drying some glass cups with a white towel.

"Hey, can my friend here, get a shot of your best vodka?" The bartender took a quick look at the said friend and nodded his head before turning around to the bar. Rukia gaped at Renji before walking behind Ichigo to punch him in the face.

"You idiot! I'm not drinking that! If I drink it, I'll end up as stupid as you!" She huffed, before feeling a hand come down on her shoulder and another pulling her into a hugging head lock. She turned her head around to see that Rangiku had finally made her way back from the dance floor with Momo, looking rundown from hardcore grinding.

"What's all the commotion here? You guys need to have more fun!" Rangiku exclaimed, slamming her hand on Rukia's back. "Rangiku, any more slapping and Rukia's back will be bruised for a week! Remember last time!" Momo laughed trying to get Rangiku to stop her onslaught of back slapping. The last time Rangiku had slapped her back, Rukia had a hand print on her back for a week.

"Here's your drink ma'am, enjoy." The bartender came back and sat the small shot glass filled with clear, strong smelling liquid in front of Rukia, before turning back around to mix drinks for a groups of loud mouth girls that had just come in.

Rukia glared at the tiny shot glass as if it were filled with some sort of incurable disease. Rangiku reached a thin arm in front of Rukia before lifting up the glass to her nose, smelling its contents.

"Hey, isn't this vodka? Rukia doesn't drink! I've tried! She won't drink anything I give her!" Rangiku frowned before sitting the glass back on to the ebony granite bar table.

"Renji's trying to get Rukia to drink." Ichigo told Rangiku shortly, also picking up the glass, eyeing it carefully. Rangiku's eyes lit up like Christmas lights decorating a tree.

"That's great! Drink it, Rukia! You and Ichigo could have like a shot drinking contest to see who can handle their alcohol! I've always wanted to see you get drunk!" Rangiku laughed and before Rukia could protest, she had already waved down the bartender for some more shots.

"Does anyone listen to me around here? I don't drink, damnit!" Rukia complained repeatedly, stomping her heels on the black and white tiled floor, but it was already too late. She was already sitting in a swiveling bar chair, next to Ichigo, the shot glasses all set before her.

"Ichigo, I want to go home!" complained Rukia, but Ichigo just smirked at her before picking up one of the shot glasses, pressing the glass to his lips, taking the liquid down all in one shot.

"Come on, Rukia. It isn't that bad. You might like it. Here, let's make a bet." Ichigo told her with his smooth voice, laced with amusement. The bet part make her ears perk up. Bets? She loved bets. "What kind of bet?" She asked him carefully.

"If you handle this stuff," he gestured to the twenty shot glasses on the table, "then I'll buy you that Chappy blanket you've been having your eyes on." He was right there was a new limited edition Chappy blanket that has recently been on the market, it was a large fluffy blanket with the limited edition Mermaid Chappy printed on it, she had been eyeing it for the whole week. "But, if you can't handle it, then you have to…" he whispered the last thing into her ear hotly, making her face turn as pink as her lips and she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat when he pulled away.

"That's so dirty!" She yelled at him, kicking him in the shin, only that he turned his chair, missing his shin and hitting the seat instead. He just laughed at her, his face also pink over his tanned skin. After a little of weighing in her options, she ultimately agreed, causing their group of friends to erupt in loud cheers.

Rukia slowly reached over to a shot glass, picking it up just as slowly, and held it in front of her. She sniffed its contents and grimaced, the stuff smelled pungent and horrible. How anyone could drink it, she'd never know. She looked at Ichigo in panic, but he just smirked at her and downed another shot. Rukia took a deep breath, swallowed, and downed the shot all in one go. The liquid went burning down her throat, like a fierce burning fire slowly spreading out to the rest of her body. She broke out into a small coughing fit, making Ichigo set down the shot he had in his hands. His caramel eyes that had previously shown amusement were now filled with worry. He leaned over, taking her small body into his arms, patting her back and rubbing it gingerly.

"Rukia! Are you okay? You don't have to go through this, I'll drop the bet now!" Ichigo told her in a panic, one of the hands had traveled to her head, patting her hair that wasn't in the clip that she had used to put her hair in an artfully messy bun. After a minute of recovering, Rukia stopped coughing and she placed her hand on his hard chest, pushing away from him gently.

"I'm fine, Ichigo. Let's keep going, I want that Chappy blanket." Rukia's pink lips turned upward in the sexy smirk that Ichigo loved. He pulled her away, giving her another shot from the table.

"Come on! Yes we know that's sweet, but drink! Drink!" Rangiku chanted, getting impatient with the two. Momo covered Rangiku's mouth with her small hands and gave Rukia an encouraging smile. Seeing that, Rukia smiled at Momo, and looked back at Ichigo and swallowed another shot, the liquid finally going down in a smooth fire stream down her throat, and she had to admit it. She liked the burning feeling she got as the alcohol spread throughout her body. Then Ichigo took another shot. Then Rukia took another shot.

They went back and forth pretty quickly because before anyone knew it, they were already out of the twenty shots that Rangiku had ordered them. By then, Rukia was feeling dizzy, her entire body numb with the alcohol she had just consumed. She felt hot, like there was a swarm of people suffocating her with their body heat. She felt a thin sheet of sweat covering her forehead and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She looked down at her hand and grimaced. Even her hand was too hot for her and she couldn't handle it. She looked at Ichigo, who had been having an animated conversation with Renji, about whether or not they needed more shots. Ichigo seemed absolutely fine, a little red in the face, but this fine.

Rukia hiccupped as she stared at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes. She felt strange, a hot feeling was escalating at the pit of her stomach. Yeah, it was getting way too hot for her. Before she knew it herself, she had jumped off her seat and had roughly grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt, pulling him off his chair as he stumbled forward.

"Hey, Rukia! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo yelled at her, surprised by her actions as she pulled him along, away from the bar. She muttered a quick, "We'll be right back," to the group of friends, not waiting for them to say a single word.

Ichigo had been yelling at Rukia the entire time, before pushing him in to their final destination, the bar's restroom. Rukia shut the door and locked it behind her. "What the hell are you doing, Ruk…!" Ichigo had started his rant about how she shouldn't be pulling him around to an isolated restroom, but was quickly cut off when the woman had took a few quick strides over to him and practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and smashing her lips hotly to his.

The kiss was hot and searing against his lips, making his stomach do back flips. He felt bolts of electricity spread quickly through his body, causing the pit of his stomach to catch on fire. But, when he heard her moan into his mouth, he nearly lost it. He needed her. He needed her now. He firmly grabbed her ass, lifting her up more, so that she was pressed directly on his growing manhood, rubbing against her to let her know what she was doing to him.

"Ichigo…" She moaned his name into his mouth, exciting him even more. She continued to mash their lips together in a horny frenzy, he kissed her back with the same amount of force, before slamming her back into a wall, to help keep her up. One of his large hands moved from their place on her firm ass, to travel upward, to grab one of her aching breasts. She gasped loudly and stuck her tongue into his mouth, making their tongues move together in a never ending tango. His hand soon, dipped into the front of her low cut blouse, pushing it all the way down, revealing a crimson, and very lacy bra.

Ichigo pulled away and looked down and then back at Rukia's eyes that were just dripping with sex. "Red?"

"Yes, red."

Ichigo stared at her, his eyes half-lidded. "Sexy." Was all he could muster before dipping his head to her chest, tracing his tongue from the valley of her milky breasts, back up to nibble on her collar bone. She moaned loudly, throwing her head back and wrapping her legs around his waist tighter. "Ah…" She continued to moan as she moved her arms from around Ichigo's neck to intertwine her fingers into his tuft of bright orange hair.

Ichigo moved his tongue from her collar bone back to her breasts. He pushed her bra underneath her breasts, fully revealing her soft breasts that Ichigo loved just as much as her sexy smirk. Her small pink nubs were already pebble hard, before Ichigo even had the chance to take them into his hot mouth. Ichigo bit down on one of her nipples lightly, earning a squeak from his victim. He swirled his tongue around it as his other hand played with her other breast, twisting the pebble.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Rukia began chanting to herself as her body started getting more and more hot with every passing second. She simply couldn't handle his assault and her hand started to make its way down to the edge of her short skirt and started to travel underneath, but Ichigo caught her darting hand.

"Ichigo! Please!" She whined uncontrollably, biting down on her now bruised cherry lips. Ichigo looked observed her, his eyes traveling up and down her body painfully slow. The problem in his pants was becoming unbearable as it rubbed against her most sacred area, which was now turning in to an even bigger problem. Ichigo pried her legs off of his waist, causing her to whine even more.

Ichigo then smirked at her sexy alluring eyes and his traveled to the front of his pants, rubbing the large noticeable bulge there. Rukia's eyes traveled to his rubbing hand and then she lost it. She practically dropped to her knees and swatted Ichigo's hand away, from what she already owned. She quickly unbuckled his jeans and pulled down the zipper and his jeans half way off, as her hand darted to the bulging fabric, rubbing it frantically and pulled down his boxers, causing his manhood to spring up from its confinements. Before Ichigo could say anything, she took the whole thing into her hot awaiting mouth. She started bobbing her head over the long piece of meat, swirling her tongue around the head, and licking it at the tip as if it was a fucking melting ice cream cone.

Ichigo felt a groan escape his lips as he leaned his back against a cool wall, his hands now on the back of her head, feeling how her head bobbed up and down on his manhood made him even more excited, as if that were even possible. She moaned on his manhood and her hands started wrapping themselves around what her mouth couldn't fit in to her mouth.

"Fuck Rukia…" Was all Ichigo could muster as her movements began to quicken. Then he realized it, "Fuck it," and Ichigo bent down and picked his very frantic and drunk girlfriend from the restroom floor and placed her on the sink counter. She eyed him lazily as he spread her legs open before him. He lifted her skirt up, seeing the wet mark that had stained her matching red lacy panties that covered what he wanted most. Needed might have been the right word to describe his lust filled desire.

One hand started to gingerly rub her inner thigh causing her to squeal, while the other one traveled to her stained panties. He used his long fingers to rub her fun nub, causing her to buck her hips more into his hand. He smirked and dipped his finger into her womanhood through her panties, causing his finger to be covered in a sticky substance.

"Ichigo, please I really need you!" Rukia moaned for him uncontrollably, grinding her hips to the air, trying to get some relief from the aching burning feeling that was just drowning the lower half of her body.

"What, Baby? You need me to do what?" Ichigo asked her huskily, his voice just oozing with sex, teasing her with the sound of his voice.

"I need you!"

"For what?"

"Oh my God, you bastard! I need you to fuck me now! Right now! I need you to fuck my insides out!" She cried out at the pain she was getting from not feeling him inside her. Ichigo smirked and shrugged as he ripped her panties right off of her and waited for no time to pass to plunge himself inside of her.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God, yes!" She screamed, finally getting the relief she needed as he pounded into her quickly. As soon as he pushed himself in, he was already pulling out, and then pushing in again and out again. Ichigo's hot grunt filled Rukia's ears causing her excitement to sky rocket, her head was now swinging wildly everywhere, her fingernails stabbing and scraping at Ichigo's back through his thin shirt.

Then she felt his hand move from her hips to the fun nub that wasn't getting any fun. He started rubbing her and pinching her nub in time with his heated thrusts, sending her over the edge of sanity.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo, oh my God! More! Please more!" She was now practically begging him to quicken his onslaught, making it rougher and hurried. "Fuck Rukia! You're crazy!" He groaned, because now he was just stabbing her insides out at this point. He felt himself being enveloped in her hot wetness, her walls becoming tighter and tighter with each thrust. He felt himself tighten too, his entire body was as if someone had dumped gallons of gasoline on him and lit him on fire with a blow torch. It was just too much for him to handle.

"I'm going to come, Ichigo!" She finally screamed, making him sigh with relief in his mind. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to handle this. After a few more thrusts, more rubbing of her nub, and his mouth going down on her breasts, Ichigo finally released his hot seed into her womanhood that was now covering him with her essence. They both panted roughly, as they waited out their climax. Rukia's head fell on Ichigo's chest, beads of sweat now sliding down her face and the rest of her body. She could feel their heartbeats beat together as if they were a race to see whose heart could beat faster.

Ichigo panted heavily, resting his head on top of her own. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and smiled lazily into her hair, taking in the scent of her light vanilla shampoo. She felt that and moved her head to plant a kiss on his neck. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself to him as he lifted her off the now damp sink counter. When Ichigo sat her feet down on the ground, Rukia let go of him and picked up the dead piece of red undergarment from the floor and frowned.

"I liked this one." She said sadly, looking down at it. As if she was contemplating whether to hold a funeral for one of her favorite pieces of undergarment. This wasn't the first time. Or the second. And probably not the thirtieth either. Ichigo frowned too, as he reached over to pull Rukia back into his arms from behind. She wrapped her arms over his own and bent her head down to give one of his arms a light kiss. Then she stomped on his foot with the heel of her high heels.

"Ow! Damnit, Midget! I'm sorry! I'll buy you another one!" He yelled at her, grabbing his foot as he started hopping up and down on one leg. She turned around to face him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Like hell you're going to buy me another one! Why must you always rip one of my undergarments! I swear, if I got a Chappy for every time you ripped something, I'd be a fucking Chappy millionaire you damned bastard!"

She glared at him and started fixing herself up, putting her breasts back into her bra and pulling her top back up and then shimmied her skirt back into its rightful place. Ichigo returned her deadly glare, pulling his jeans and boxers back up and cleaning himself up. Rukia pulled out some paper towels and started cleaning up their little accident on the sink counter. By the time Ichigo went over to her to help, she was already done and was now fixing her hair in the mirror. He frowned into the mirror. He felt guilty for ripping another piece of clothing, especially since he always seemed to rip her favorites. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, tightly.

"I'm sorry, Rukia…" He whispered into the crook of her neck. He didn't see her eyes soften as she attached her arms to his.

"It's fine, Ichigo. We'll go shopping and you can help pick things out." She told him quietly, before adding, "With your credit card, of course." She smiled and she heard him into her shoulder. He lifted his head from her shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek, seeing that her eyes sparkled as he did so, feeling his chest stomach flutter at the beautiful woman before him.

"Of course, as much as you want. And I'll buy you that Chappy blanket while we're at it, since it looks like you lasted your shots." Her eyes started to glitter, letting him know that she was imaging that blanket. "Hmm, maybe I should get drunk more often." She hummed to herself.

"Maybe. But I also won the bet too." Ichigo told her slyly. She brought a hand to his head, and lightly swatted him on the head.

"You already got the sex in the restroom, you wanted. No more." She told him, refereeing to his side of the bet he had whispered to her earlier.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. Thank you, you didn't have to." He smiled at her, hugging her tighter. "I know, and that's why you owe me your credit card." He just laughed at her before whispering, "I love you, Midget."

"Hmm I love you too, Strawberry."

They stayed like that for a little bit longer before Ichigo said, "Come on, let's go. Everyone's probably wondering where we are." And with that, he kissed her cheek again before pulling away from her and wrapping his hand around her's. She smiled at him as he led them both to the door of the bathroom, unlocking the door and opening it, just to get a pile of people falling down into a dog pile on the ground.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo yelled angrily, eyeing the said people on the ground. Rangiku, Renji, Momo, as well as a few others, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei, Orihime, and their designated driver, Uryuu were all piled up on the ground. Chad was there too, but he had planted himself on the other side of the hallway wall. Their faces all shocked and red.

"Umm… Look, guys! I found my earring! You guys are so great for helping me find it!" Rangiku suddenly exclaimed, getting up from the bottom of the pile, dusting herself off, holding up her hand, clutching it together, as if she were holding something. But they knew. Rukia and Ichigo had already knew that they knew what they were doing in the restroom.

"Your earring my ass! I'm going to kill all of you!" Ichigo yelled, stepping forward, almost stepping on Renji's hand. Everyone scrambled up from the ground and then Ikkaku announced, "Run for it! I don't like needles!" And all of them high-tailed it out of that hallway. Chad stayed where he was, but got up from his lean. He faced Ichigo and mumbled, "I didn't want to hear. But I did." And then he power walked his way out.

Ichigo groaned and face-palmed himself. He was going to murder all of them in their sleep. His face was heated up, and he knew it was red with embarrassment, knowing that they just heard him and Rukia pathetically having sex in a bar restroom. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Rukia, looking at him.

"First, we'll drug them all with tranquilizers, then we'll being their bodies to an abandoned building, kill them with metal bats and drop their bodies into the ocean so fish and sharks can feed on their flesh, agreed?"

"Agreed."

/

Ta-dah! My first lemon fic is finally finished! My goodness it was hard to write, but it was so much fun! I hope you guys thought it was alright and hope that you tell me what you think, using that lovely review button at the bottom! So please review! And thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Readers! I'm finally done with this chapter and it took me all night to type! Literally it's almost five in the morning, but its super fine! I'm not tired and I really wanted to get this chapter up! So thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing the last chapter! Your guys' reviews were great and I hope you guys will write more reviews! So pretty please read and review! They are very helpful! And I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't to your liking and I'm sorry for my suckish lack of rereading chapters! So please bear with me! Thank you! Your reviews really mean a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Lemony Tarts

Chapter 2: B for Bondage

"Oh come on, Ichigo, it's our anniversary! You can't possibly tell me that no one is willing to take your damn shift!"

The screeching of a young woman and might I add, extremely angry woman's voice came piercing into the ear of the poor victim on the other side of that phone call. He pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure he wouldn't go deaf with her constant screaming. When he though she was finished, he held the phone back to his ear and pleaded,

"I'm sorry, Rukia! I really am, but there isn't anyone here that can take my shift! It's really busy here tonight! Some car accident victims came in earlier and I need to be there for them! I'll make it up to you! I promise!"

The said woman blinked back the burning tears that prickled at her deep orchid eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was her and Ichigo's first anniversary as a married couple and he had to blow her off for his stupid hospital shift. Sure, she understood that being at the hospital, especially if there were accident victims, was very important, but Ichigo had gotten someone to fill in his shift for their anniversary night a month ago. But, his fill in couldn't fill in for him, so he had to spend the night at the hospital. Again.

"No, Ichigo! I need you! There is no way you can fucking make this up! You know what? You can sleep at the hospital for the next week or month even because don't even bother coming home! Good night!"

And with that, she hung up the phone and slapped it against its receiver. Rukia gave the phone a hard glare, as if she were trying see if she could make it explode just by looking at it. She blinked and wiped a lone tear that had escaped through her thick inky lashes. Tonight was supposed to be special. It was their first year married and she had to spend it alone.

Realizing that her husband wouldn't be coming home, she turned on her the heel of her newly bought stilettos that she had gotten for this special occasion, and hiked her way up the cream carpeted stairs. Rukia made her way to the master bedroom and kicked her heels off and slid down the slinky little black dress that she was so proud of when she found it. But now she couldn't wait to get it off. She was even wearing her best undergarments for him, for when they got back home from dinner.

She walked to her drawers and rumbled through the neatly folded clothes for something more comfortable. Her comfy lavender sweatpants and a very loose white V-neck tee. She practically threw the clothes on, so she could head to the bathroom to wash off her make-up and let down her hair that she had practically took an hour to do. Turning on the facet to the ice cold water, she grabbed her cleanser and started to cleanse her face of all her make-up. She cupped her small hands together and splashed the cold water on her face. Trying not only to wash her face, but to calm herself down, before she went over the hospital and killed her husband herself.

After cleaning her face, she grabbed the fluffy facial towel off the rack and patted her face dry. She assessed her now lazy look and grabbed a rubber band and tied up her hair in a high bun. She frowned at her sad reflection. She normally wasn't this needy, but she had been waiting for this night for weeks. And now she would have to spend her anniversary by herself and her only companions. Ben and Jerry, who were safely kept in the ice cage of a freezer, neatly tucked away from the light of day.

Sluggishly, Rukia climbed back down the stairs and made her way to the freezer. She opened it and was greeted with the frosty freezer air, she stuck her hand in and reached for the small container of Phish Food ice cream. Closing the door, she opened a draw full of silver utensils and took out an ice cream spoon.

She dragged her feet to the living room and plopped herself down on the sofa, grabbing the remote for the television and switching it on. She surfed through the channels and found some crummy love story movie playing on one of the channels. She needed something to yell at as she ate her ice cream.

She kicked her feet on to the table in front of her and settled herself further into the sofa. Ichigo always hated when she placed her feet on the table, but she stomped on the table more, so that when he came home after a month she could tell him she placed her feet all over the table.

Rukia pried open the soft container cover and instantly dug her shovel into the ocean of chocolaty ice cream, filled with streams of caramel and marshmallow and fudgie fish. She scooped out a big spoonful of ice cream and shoveled in to her awaiting mouth. She closed her lips over the spoon and savored the cold richness of one of her favorite ice creams. When the icy treat melted in her mouth, she shoveled in another scoop.

Everything was quiet in the house, except for Rukia's periodic outbursts while she watched her movie. The main guy had just told his lover that he would always be there for her no matter what. Which only caused Rukia to grab a pillow that also shared the sofa with her and launched it at the television, yelling, "Liar!"

And then the television went black. And then the entire house went black.

"Fuck!" Rukia groaned loudly, setting her tub of love down on the table. She carefully eased her way down the hallway to the laundry room to get to the fuse box, running her hands lightly over the walls. When her foot hit the door of the room, she moved one hand off the wall to the door knob. Except, her hand never reached the door knob. Something roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled it behind her back. Specially, someone.

Nothing, but fear shot throughout her body as she tried to open mouth to scream, but some kind of cloth was tied over her mouth and eyes as she felt her hands being pulled above her and then cuffed together. Then she realized that someone must've came in because she forgot to lock the front door after her fight with Ichigo. How stupid. Every vein in her body was filled with panic as her entire body trembled with anxiety. She could feel her tears running down her cheeks as the intruder dragged her up the stairs.

She heard a door slam open and felt a rough shove on her back as she was pushed into a room. She landed on the carpeted floor and felt strong hands feeling up and down her body. The felt the intruder climb on top of her and grabbed her small breasts, rolling them around in his hands through her thin tee-shirt. She began to whimper quietly under the cloth as it dawned on her that on the night of her wedding anniversary, she'd be raped by some unknown intruder who broke into her house because of her own stupidity of not locking the front door.

She tried to struggle with the stranger, but to no avail. The guy was a lot bigger than her and there was no way she'd be able to fight back. After what seemed to be an eternity of struggling and crying, she gave up and lied there on the ground and took it. Maybe if she were lucky, Ichigo would change his mind and come home early, but until then she would just have to wait.

Then she felt the stranger tug her up from the ground and tossed her on the bed, climbing on top of her again, but this time, she could feel more cloth being tied to the chain of the hand cuffs as she was tied to the bed post. She felt the stranger move down to tie more cloth to her, except this time around her ankles and to the bed post.

When the intruder was finished, he climbed his way back up, dipping his hips in between her legs to rub against her. She let out another quiet whimper, feeling that the intruder was quite ready to fuck her senseless. He was rather large, even though she could feel he was still confined in his pants. Even though she didn't want it, she could feel herself starting to pool in her panties. Her body jerked when she felt a hand run up and down the space in between her leg, making her whimper again.

His hand left her sacred spot and traveled upward back to her breasts, rolling them around roughly. Then as soon as they came, they left her body as she felt the intruder reach over somewhere else. And then she felt something cold and metal on her flat stomach and then she heard the sound of cloth being cut.

Oh my God, this guy was cutting off her clothes.

Within a matter of seconds, her shirt, bra, and sweatpants were snipped from her body, leaving her body almost completely naked for the rapist to devour as much as he liked. Then as soon as she thought it, she felt something warm and wet run across her nipples, making them stand at attention. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning through the cloth over her mouth. His hands ran up and down the sides of her body, feeling everything above her hips. His cold hands pinched her sensitive nipples and this time she couldn't stop herself from letting out a moan. Making the intruder's ear filled with the sound of music. Literally.

She felt his head dip down to her breasts, licking them again and then started to give them hard love bites all around her nipples and her nipples themselves. All along the way, the spot in between her legs grew wetter and wetter as she tried to rub her legs together to release some of the growing pressure down there, but couldn't because of the confinements of her legs. The man performed a marathon of tongue swirling and hard bites on her breasts, causing her to let out muffled moans and gasps. His tongue traveled toward her neck, licking all around it, before he closed his mouth and ran his lips over the soft skin. The gentleness didn't last for long as he began to nip at her neck and sucking it roughly, his hands traveling to her outer thighs.

Rukia would have some serious hickeys tomorrow morning, you know if she managed to stay alive to see her Ichigo again. Oh, Ichigo, if she hadn't made such a huge fuss earlier, maybe this would have never happened and she would live the rest of her life being pleasured by his hands and lips.

The intruder moved to the side again and grabbed another item from wherever he was grabbing it from. Then she felt something wooden pinch her nipples as she gave a muffled scream. She knew exactly what that was. Wooden clothes pins. She heard from Renji a while ago that his girlfriend loved the whole rough sex thing, including putting clothes pin on her nipples.

The man licked at her nipples again as if the pleasure from the clothes pins wasn't enough. She moaned again and tried to move her hips. And then to her gratefulness, she felt the man move his hips to hers, allowing her rub her to wet panties on to his hard manhood. She rolled her hips into almost figure eights, moaning the entire time, feeling the pressure down there being released. "Ohh… Ahhh…" was all she could muster from her closed off lips.

But then as soon as he allowed her to rub herself on him, he pulled away and she began to cry. Her nipples ached and her womanhood wanted to release, but she was totally under her captive's control. Then she felt a hard slap come down between her legs as it stung the sensitive place there. She cried out as the slapping became consistent. The sting hurt, but it felt too good to pass up. She moaned at the slight pressure she got on her plump nub and then loudly at the hard pinch that it received every once in a while as he tweaked her. Then the unbearable pinch of the clothes pin came down on her plump nub. Her scream was mixed with her lustful moans as the man flicked the clothes pin a couple times, causing her body to jerk wildly.

Then she was flipped over roughly, causing her to scream as the clothes pins rubbed against the bed. She felt a hard spank come down on her ass, then a rub and grab duo after. He rubbed at her ass, pulling apart her cheeks then giving them a hard slap. He ripped off her soaked panties, causing the clothes pin to snap off her plump nub, making her moan and gasp. He grabbed her hips roughly, making her get on to all fours, except it was her elbows. With her bruised ass in the air, he leaned forward and began licking her up and down, making her moans ring through his ears, even though her mouth was covered by the cloth.

The man dipped his tongue into her slippery smooth folds, biting her lips and her growing nub. He ate her out as if she were a melting ice pop, trying to make sure that none of the juice would slide down. Rukia's hips bucked as she moved herself more into the stranger's mouth. She could feel him smiling into her wet folds. He then used his tongue to trace every single nook and cranny of her being, earning a never ending the moan that didn't even stop to catch a breath for a second. She hated the gross feeling she got as he licked her clean of any of her juices before they were even released, it felt great don't get her wrong, but she wanted Ichigo.

She would always only want him and even though the feeling was amazing, like Ichigo, but she doubted he could be this mean. She was probably bleeding from the clasps of pleasure-building and she wasn't sure if she'd even be able to sit down for the next few days. And then during her mind rant, she felt him stop, the sound of a zipper came to her ears and she was instantly filled with fear again. She had a hard time being on all fours, she was about to fall any time from all her shaking. All she could think about was Ichigo's handsome face. His tuft of orange hair, his permanent scowl, his sharp tan jaw line, his perfectly pointed nose, his full pinkish lips, and the way his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She felt her tears escape her lashes as they freely slid down her face. And then that was it.

She felt him plunge his thick rod into her folds over and over again. Pounding her from behind, having his hands travel to her hair, so he could pull on her messy ebony locks. She moaned and screamed, and even though she didn't like the idea, she liked how it felt. She was getting the release that she finally wanted and it felt oh so good.

"Oh my God! You bastard! Ahhh!" Was all she could muffle a scream, afraid that he would pull out her and leave her there on the bed to be tortured. Rukia could feel his hands leave her hair to travel to her still pinned nipples and began groping them with his large hand causing her to add a whimper due to the numbing pain that was devouring her breasts already. After more rolling and grabbing, he moved his hands to her plump core and began tweaking it his fingers and rubbing her as he thrusted in and out of her.

She could feel herself tighten around his hard thrusting rod and she knew she was almost done for. It would only be a matter of time before they both exploded, her moans were getting louder and it sounded as if her mouth wasn't even covered at all. Her beautiful voice bounced off every corner of the room and possibly every corner of the house too. And it was a pretty large house.

Rukia could also feel the intruder's manhood begin to tighten as well, his thrust became more and more frantic with each hump he gave her. He tried not to utter a sound, but it was becoming increasingly hard. As he rammed her backside more, he felt her tighten around him, causing him to go at an almost unimaginable speed. And then in no time, with the mixture of his nub rubbing and humping they both climaxed, except for the fact the intruder let out a groan of his own, "Rukia!"

And when they both collapsed to the bed, Rukia knew exactly whose groan that was. She had heard it countless times before. And she was going to kill him after she got out of her bindings.

"Oh my God, Ichigo! I'm going to fucking kill you!" She let out a raspy growl, only to be given a light laugh. She was pissed, extremely pissed, she wanted to kill him, but nothing sounded better than his laughter.

"I love you too, Babe." Ichigo breathed out, rolling over to his side, to release his wife from her torture bindings. When she was released from everything, including the clothes pin, he slowly untied the cloth from her mouth and then from her dazzling eyes, that had nothing in them, but rage. She glared at him through the darkness as she rubbed her aching wrists.

Then she punched him in the head.

"You damn bastard! Get out of my house! I told you not to come home! I hate you!" She yelled at him and turned around to look out the window, still extremely pissed off. She heard him sigh and then she felt him crawl over to her and wrap his strong arms around her petite figure and he buried his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet shampoo.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I just wanted to surprise you that's all. I lied and told you I was at the hospital, but really, I was standing outside the entire time. I just wanted our anniversary to be memorable."

Rukia scoffed, "It was memorable alright, fool. You pretty much scared me to death."

Ichigo buried his face into her hair further, holding her tighter to him. "I know and I'm sorry. But it seemed like you liked it."

That earned him an elbow in the gut.

"Stupid, bastard, strawberry, fool."

"Smart, beautiful, midget, wife."

Rukia's eyes widened and she sighed. Then she eased herself over and buried her face into Ichigo's waiting chest. He kissed her the top of her head softly and whispered, "I love you, Wife."

After a little bit, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, Husband."

/

Okay finally done! So this was probably pretty cheesy and corny! So bear with me! I hope it wasn't that bad! And I hope that you guys tell me what you think about this cause it was pretty cheesy! Super scared about this chapter! So please read and review! Please and thank you! You guys are the best! And remember please don't be too mean, if you guys thought it was bad!


	3. Chapter 3

Herroha readers! The next chapter is up and I hope you guys like it! I just randomly got the idea during history class the other day and I ended up writing 'closet' on my hand, so I wouldn't forget! Haha it was so random! But it makes sense, considering how Rukia resides in Ichigo's closet! So anyway, thank you guys so very much for reviewing the story! The reviews really mean a lot! So super thank you to the guys! So, here's the next chapter and I'm sorry if it sucked or the grammar sucked, I didn't have time to reread it! Anyway, I hope you guys will pretty please review because they help! Please and thank you! And please don't be too harsh!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Lemony Tarts

Chapter 3: Closet

"_Ahh…" She moaned softly as his hot kisses seared her burning skin. He smiled into her creamy skin, loving the way she moaned when he sent sparks of electricity from his body to hers. He kissed and nibbled on her neck, working his way down to her collarbone, and then down to her soft mounds._

_He took one of the already perk pink pebbles into his mouth, sucking on it and running his teeth gently over her, making her moan louder. His hand ran up and down her side, from the curve of the breast that he wasn't working on with his mouth, over her toned stomach, to her hip, teasing the skin there as he teasingly played with the edge of her Chappy printed panties._

_His fingers ran over the front of her panties, making her buck her hips up to meet with the strokes of his fingers. "Oh my God…" Her fingers started wrapping themselves up in this messy tuft of orange hair. Her fingernails scraping the nape of his neck, trying to draw him closer to her._

"_I need you now…" He stopped his handiwork on her breasts and looked down into her half-lidded pools of violet. Her breath ghosting over his lips. His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to break a rib or two._

_Then, panties came flying off her legs, he lost his constricting boxers, lining himself up with her. She wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, he entered her slowly as he enveloped himself in her warmth. He moved his hips more as her moans and his groans became more and more frequent._

"_Oh my God... Ichigo…"_

_The faster they went, the louder they became, until she was almost screaming. They were almost there. So close. So very close._

_Then with a few more thrusts…_

"Oh fuck!" A young man swore out loud, shooting himself up from bed. He panted loudly, his body soaking with sweat. He covered his face with one hand, trying to get his heart to stop pounding one of his ribs out. Ichigo sat in his bed for a moment, groaning softly when he felt his sheets sticky, wet, and warm.

"_Fuck. Not again."_ He thought as he ran a shaking hand through his damp orange hair. He plopped himself down in bed again and sighed. This was the fifth time this month. Ichigo had been having 'dreams' almost every night for the past month. All of them were always a steamy scene with his favorite midget. Every time he had the dreams, he'd wake up in the middle of the night and would sometimes, unfortunately, have to change his damp, sticky sheets. Then he would have to hide it from his younger sister, Yuzu, making sure that she didn't come close to any of his sheets.

He'd been hiding and washing his sheets almost every other day. Of course, Yuzu, thought it was strange, but she didn't want to think it strange because she couldn't stand the thought of her knight in shining armor brother was a total pervert. And of course, his other sister Karin, knew he was a total pervert in his sleep. At first, Karin didn't know what was happening, until Yuzu mentioned that every time she did the wash, she never got any of Ichigo's sheets. She would always find them already clean and neatly folded in his room.

Every time one of his sisters brought it up, he would try to hide his extremely red face and brush the whole thing off. It was bad that his sisters were catching on, he didn't need his father finding out that he was having some very intense wet dreams. Luckily, Ichigo sighed, then his eyes shot to his closet. He forgot that his favorite midget was residing in his closet. It would've been bad if she had woken up and saw him in this pathetic state. He watched the door for a few minutes and when he didn't hear anything coming from the closet, he started to relax. She wouldn't be coming out anytime soon, which was great for sheet changing time.

He was about to quietly move himself off from his bed, when he realized her had a much bigger problem. A much bigger problem under his blanket. He groaned, slowly removing the blanket to see what he had done this time. The front of his shorts had a giant wet spot stained on it and his 'problem' was still standing at attention, as if he hadn't come yet. He poked it with his finger, making it throb back and forth.

Damn it. He was still horny.

Well, if he tried to go to sleep now, he'd probably have another dream and that would probably be even worse than the one he just had. He didn't want that. But, luckily that night, his father was at an overnight convention for doctors in Tokyo and his sisters were sleeping at their friend's house. And Rukia was extremely exhausted. She had just gotten back from the Soul Society, to do some mandatory training for a week. There was no way she'd be waking up.

Good. Just the way he liked it. He relaxed, slowly pulling his hard-on out of his shorts and boxers, pulling them down slightly to get some air. This would be easy, all he'd have to do it quickly relieve himself and go change, no one had to know, even if he let a few soft groans out.

Ichigo tentatively used a finger to run up and down his cock, feeling the heat that arose there. He was throbbing and needed relieve, he'd go crazy without it. Then, with his whole hand, he gripped his rock hard cock and began stroking it up and down. Squeezing it up from the base and then along his long shaft, up to his leaking head. When his hand reached his head, he began rubbing it with his thumb. The pleasure was great, he'd be lying if he said he didn't like pleasuring themselves. He liked the power he got when he rubbed himself, it was strange, but that didn't matter. As long as it felt good and gave him relieve from his dreams, he didn't care.

Those dreams. They always seem so real. But, he knew they weren't and he doubted they were ever going to happen. But, he would still be lying if he said he didn't want to do some of those dreams with her.

Rukia Kuchiki. She was a midget, but she was beautiful. He couldn't deny it. He also couldn't deny the feelings he had for her. She was the one that understood him more than he understood himself. She was the one that saved him from his lightless, rain filled world. Without her, he would be some sad, pathetic guy that wouldn't be able to save his family from a mugger. Yeah, he could save them, but it wouldn't be the same. She was amazing and even though they argued a lot, whether it be the fact that he was reckless during battle or the fact her drawings sucked, he knew that no matter what, he loved her. He knew that. The feeling that he got at the pit of his stomach when she just looked at him, made him go crazy. It was almost unbearable.

And then, during those dreams, it was even better. He would be making love to her in as many ways as his dreams gave him. They were all hot and sexy. She herself was hot and sexy. And also the perfect thing to think about as he relieved himself, so the dream he had was perfect.

Ichigo thought of the way she moaned his name when he was inside of her and the way she would buck her hips up to meet his own hips. Her lips, her neck, her breasts, her hips, and her pot of wet, warmth between her creamy legs. He thought of it all. The hotter his thoughts were, the faster his hand rubbed up and down his standing shaft, even grabbing his balls a few times. He just couldn't stop his hand from moving, he enjoyed the throbbing and feeling way too much. It was just too much.

Then the closet door slammed opened.

Ichigo almost had a heart attack. He jumped and his eyes shot to the closet. In the closet, Rukia had woken up, she rubbed one of her sleepy eyes and yawned softly. Then when she saw Ichigo on his bed, his hand on his stiff cock, it took her a few seconds to register what she was looking at. Her pools of violet widened and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She looked from Ichigo's stiff manhood, to gaping face, then back to his manhood, then back to his face, taking a twenty-take.

"Oh my God." Was all she could utter when she was finished looking back and forth. Her cheeks became hot and her face was painted with a light shade of pink. Her heart began to race when she realized that she pretty much just opened a door to his pleasure fun time.

"Oh, fuck! Ichigo, you pervert! Oh my God! I don't even know what to say! I don't even know if I should apologize! Oh my God!" Rukia panicked, grabbing one of her pillows and throwing it at him, but she missed completely. She then slammed herself back into her closet, hid under her blanket, and pressed herself into the corner.

Ichigo was still stunned, staring at the closet door. His heart was pounding in his ears and he could barely hear anything. The girl he was in love with just saw him masturbating in bed. What the fuck was he supposed to do? She would never look at him the same way again and now everything would forever be awkward. This was the worst thing that could've possibly happen! His life was forever ruined! He'd never get a chance with her now! Now, all she thought of him was that he was just some sicko pervert that masturbates in the middle of the night, even though he knew that there was a girl sleeping in his closet.

Out of frustration, he grabbed his pillow from under his head and slammed it into his face, maybe if he suffocated himself it would make things better. He let out an annoyed groaned and stayed in bed. He had no choice. He had to apologize to her. He didn't want things to be awkward between them and if she wanted to sleep at Orihime's from now on, she could, as long as things weren't bad between them. He wouldn't know what he would do with himself if he lost his one and only light.

Ichigo decided to suck it up. He got out of bed, grabbed some new shorts and boxers and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he was done changing and giving himself a mini pep talk in the bathroom, he went back to his room. He stripped his soiled sheets from his bed and threw it in the corner for now, he changed the sheets and his blanket. When he dubbed himself and his bed unperverted, he picked up Rukia's pillow from the ground that she had chucked at him.

He walked over to the closet and took a couple of deep breaths, his heart racing in his chest. He had no idea how she was going to react to him and he hoped she didn't hate him. He raised a fist up to the door and knocked, quietly.

"Rukia. Can I talk to you?" He whispered, trying to hide the embarrassment in his voice and not sound completely pathetic.

There was no answer and there was no movement within the closet either.

He sighed and tried knocking again. There was still no answer. He tried again. Still, nothing. At this point he had no choice, "Rukia, I'm coming in. I really need to talk to you."

Ichigo slowly slid open the closet door and climbed inside. The closer was small and cramped and he had no idea how the hell she even lived in here, it was way too small. Maybe he should renovate the closet to make it bigger. He closed the door, leaving a crack open to get some air inside, plus it made an easier escape route if she tried to kill him in his closet.

His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and he could now see a blob of something wrapped in a blanket at the other end of the closet, which he supposed was Rukia. Ichigo hiked his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, still holding her pillow in his arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Ichigo worked up enough courage to say something.

"Um, Rukia, um I brought your pillow." He told her uncertainly, setting the small square of cotton fluff in front of the blanket blob as a peace offering. As expected, she didn't move and Ichigo was starting to get more and more nervous as the seconds passed.

"Look, Rukia, I'm really sorry. You shouldn't have umm… seen that," He started nervously scratching the nape of his neck, "It was terrible, lewd, disgusting, inappropriate, sick, obscene, vulgar, shameless, it was just awful and I am really, really sorry." There was still no movement, now Ichigo was beginning to think she wasn't alive period.

"If it makes you feel better, you can stay over at Orihime's. That way, you won't have to see that again." Still nothing. Now, he worried. Ichigo leaned forward, tentatively poking her foot his finger.

"Hey, Rukia? Are you even alive?" Ichigo tried a little louder with harder poking, "Hey, Ruk-"

All of a sudden the blanket blob unraveled itself and Rukia came flying out, smashing her lips to his own. Ichigo leaned himself against the wall, stunned at Rukia's onslaught on his lips. He was too shocked to even move, let alone kiss her back. Hell, he had no idea why she was even kissing him in the first place.

When Rukia decided to end her onslaught, she back off a little to look at his stunned face. She stared up him with her large violet eyes, her lips pink and slightly parted and whispered, "You're a fool, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked a couple times, trying to register what she just said. When he couldn't understand, he dumbly asked, "Huh?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, scooting herself a little more forward so that she was in between his open legs. "I said, 'you're a fool, Ichigo.' I'm not going to repeated it again."

Ichigo was still lost. He had no idea what she was talking about, "Why am I a fool? I came in here to apologize for what you saw and then you start kissing me! I'm lost! Why the hell am I a fool?"

Rukia scooted closer to him, so that their bodies were pressed up against each other. She could feel that both of their hearts were pounding in their chests, their hearts were synchronized, beating as one. She sighed and whispered to his face, her head slightly cocked to one side, her eyes half lidded, "You're a fool for not kissing me back."

Rukia leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Ichigo's already parted lips. His breath hitched and he thought he was going to suffocate in his small closet. She was about to pull away, when she felt Ichigo's lips caress her own. He must've sucked it up.

She smiled into the kiss, leaning forward more, her hands traveling up his muscled arms, until they reached his shoulders and snaked around his neck. Ichigo felt her smile and he couldn't help, but smile back. His own hands traveled to her soft ebony locks, weaving them through, pulling her head closer to his.

Their lips moved sensually together, mapping each other's lips out. Their kiss was slow and meaningful, every caress causing sparks of electricity as they slowly nipped and grazed each other's lips.

After minutes of caressing lips, their kiss evolved into something more needy and urgent. Their lips began to fight each other for dominance, their mouths fully pressed together. Rukia's hands traveled from his neck to wind her fingers in his spikey orange locks, pulling them closer together, so there was no space between them. When Ichigo felt Rukia's tongue slither out of her mouth and trace his bottom lip, he heard himself growl and instantly opened his mouth for her. Her tongue slid into his mouth and began playing with his own, she sucked on his and he did the same for her.

He almost lost it when he heard her moan softly into his mouth, letting him know she was enjoying herself. His hands left her hair and they began to travel frantically over her body, feeling every curve that crossed his fingertips over her sleepwear. He had finally bought her some pajamas of her own, so she wouldn't have to always use Yuzu's because it would just be too weird to make-out with a girl in your closet while she was wearing your sister's clothes.

Rukia began to moan more and he could feel himself growing harder after every moan or move of her body as their bodies brushed against each other's. When Ichigo's fingers ran nimbly over the buttons of her shirt, he pulled away to look her in the eyes, silently asking her if it was alright to take her shirt off. Rukia was panting, but she smiled slyly at him as her fingers went to the hem of his shirt and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the other side of the closet.

Ichigo was now half naked in the closet as Rukia's eyes skimmed over his body, from his rock hard abs to his equally hard chest and muscled arms. Just the sight of him made Rukia's hormones go crazy. Ichigo was hot. He was beyond hot. He was super sexy. She wanted nothing more, but to attack his chest with her lips, but that wouldn't be fair, considering she still had her shirt on.

She covered Ichigo's fingers with her own and led his fingers into unbuttoning the bottom button. When he got the hint, he smiled at her and unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slide of her silky shoulders. Ichigo's widened at the sight of her, she was beautiful. So gorgeous. She was biting her bottom lip and leaning back, so he could better see her toned body. Her creamy, milky skin was like porcelain, she almost didn't look real, oh but she was there, alright. The thing raging in his shorts was sure of that. His eyes traveled from her shoulders, down her collarbone, and stopped for a bit at her breasts that had not been clad in any sort of wrap or bra. They were just perfectly sized mounds of pure softness that he wanted nothing more than to take her already pebbled nipples in this mouth. But, he forced his eyes to travel on, down her toned stomach and the tops of her hips.

Ichigo growled, lightly pushing Rukia on to her back, so that she was lying on her back. He slowly climbed on top of her, careful that he didn't smash her midget-self under his own body. He propped himself onto his elbow, near Rukia's head, and used his other hand to rake up and down her body, causing her to shudder under his touch. He cupped one of her breasts into his hands and gave it some light squeezing, making her moan and even more, so when he pinched her pink nipple.

He smirked from her reaction and then bent his head down to her chest, so his tongue could run over her nipple.

"Oh my God!" She gasped, her back arched into his face and he gladly accepted more of her mounds. He flicked her nipple and used his other hand to cup and squeeze her other soft, fleshy mound. He switched between her breasts and administered the same attention equally to both mounds. She mewled and moaned his ears off the entire time.

Then when he felt something touch his very stiff manhood, he looked down to see that Rukia's small hand and gone down and was palming him thorough two layers of clothing. She watched him as his face twisted in pleasure and he began bucking into her hand, making her smirk.

"Aww, is the poor Strawberry hard and horny?" She asked in an arrogantly knowing tone, she then clutched at him through his layers of clothes making him groan, making him buck his hips forward, and hit her most private spot. She gasped loudly, and her hips automatically shot forward, causing her to graze against Ichigo's hardness, making her moan.

"Aww, is the poor Midget wet and horny?" He smirked at her knowingly and she rolled her eyes at him, before leaning up, so that her lips were close to his.

"Yes, she is." Her hot breath ghosted over Ichigo's lips, making him shiver. His hands traveled to her leg, making her hike it onto his hip. He then proceeded to grind into her, making them both moan and groan. She felt his hardness rubbing up and down, and almost stabbing at her, making her want more pressure there. Her hips started to meet in time with his grinds making it feel even better. The heat and pressure was spilling out of them. Rukia could feel herself dripping more and more, it probably leaked through her panties and her own pajama bottoms on to Ichigo's shorts.

"I-Ichigo… I need you now…." Rukia looked up at him with pleading eyes, her voice husky and urgent. He himself couldn't take it anymore too, so he quickly stripped Rukia of her panties and pajama bottoms in one move and then he quickly took off his own, throwing all articles of clothing to the other side of the closet.

Ichigo leaned back on top of Rukia, lining himself up with her. He kissed her softly, whispering against her lips, "Are you ready?" She smiled at him, kissing him back and nodding. And with that, he slowly entered her tight womanhood. Rukia let out a small cry, only to be quieted my Ichigo's lips as he began to move slowly inside of her, so she could adjust herself to him. And after a while, pain was replaced with the most amazing pleasure she had ever felt. She moaned loudly and began to buck up to his lips, making him slide in deeper.

"God… Ichigo faster…" Rukia moaned, wanting him to go as fast as he possibly could. Ichigo complied and began thrusting into her faster and harder, there moans and groans filling every crevice of the small closet. Their bodies surged with ample amounts of electricity and pleasure that they had a hard time keeping up with it. He pounded her harder, grabbing at her hips for support. She clawed at his back, herself and mewled with every thrust. They were lip to lip, chest to chest, and hip to hip. And before long they were almost at their limits.

"Oh God! Oh God! Ichigo, I can't last anymore!" She practically screamed.

"Good! Me either!" Ichigo grunted, thrusting a couple more times into her wet sheath as it tightened around his cock. Then the last few thrusts came and they both climaxed together, collapsing on either side of each other. They panted loudly, unable to steady their breathing.

When they were finally able to steady their breathing, Rukia rolled over on her side to look at Ichigo. He rolled over as well, looking at her with half lidded eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek lightly. Then he whispered, "I love you, Rukia Kuchiki." His voice only filled with his deepest sincerity.

Rukia smiled and cuddled up closer to Ichigo, pressing a light kiss on his lips, "And I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And I love both of you! I'm going to have grandbabies! Masaki! Do you see this? We're going to have grandbabies!"

All of a sudden the closet door shot open, forcing Ichigo to fall out of the closet to see that his old man and totally ruined a moment and that he was just there. Right after he had just had sex with Rukia, his father had the nerve to be right there and open the closet on them.

Ichigo shot up, his face redder than any red thing on this planet, punched his father in the face, only for him to dodge and get his child in the gut.

"See, boy! I knew you weren't gay! You were just waiting to have fun with my third daughter! I'm proud of you son!"

"Oh my God! Get the fuck out you fucking Goat-Face!"

Oh he got out of their alright, after he snapped a few pictures and danced around that he and Masaki would be having grandbabies and that his son wasn't gay.

/

Holy crappers! Done! I thought I was going to die writing this! Too much for one night! My hands are cramping and I just need to sleep my goodness! Well I hope this chapter is okay! I felt that it came out better than the other chapters, so I hope you guys are alright with this chapter! I hope you guys will tell me what you think about this chapter by reviewing! Pretty please review! And thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapters, you guys are great! And I hope we can get some more reviews! Please and Thank You!


End file.
